gaybabytaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Baby Liechtenstein
It aint nuthin but Lilli but you can call her a loner 'cause you know she ain't gettin hooked up soon. Aliases *Liechtenstein *Lilli Zwingli *Erika Vogel *Nicki Minaj The Only Hetero Lilli joined tha Gay Babies on April 2, 2014. Dat hoe tha self-proclaimed thirstiest gangmember of Gaybabytalia. About Me xoxo Basically, da hoe became a hood up in 1802 (is currently 207 muthafuckin years old). Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was originally a Austrian noble yo, but da hoe been passed down from hood ta nation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch even lived wit Germany once biaaatch! But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat dis became a problem fo' her afta WWI, as dat biiiiatch was facin chicken shortage. But her big-ass brother, Switzerland, saved her playa! Dat hoe been livin wit Switzerland eva since. Gay Baby America Lilli n' Alfred is playaz wit benefits, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Think bout it: a cold-ass lil cute, innocent, n' kawaii hoe wit a energetic, loud, kakkoii pimp fuckin each other n' shit. <3 It aint nuthin but legit ludd fo' realz. Also, Switzerland approved her hangin up wit Alfred, so itz all good. Gay Baby Arthur Lilli loves ta make funk of Arthurz eyebrows. One time, she found a image of his ass wit aiiight eyebrows n' he looked even worse than usual can you believe this?! Lilli personally pitizzles Arthur n' his bangin relatives fo' tha monstrositizzle dat is his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows. Gay Baby France Francis used ta be Lilliz celebritizzle crush. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch aint talked ta his ass at all since tha incident. Gay Baby Germany Lilli n' Ludwig don't rap much yo, but when they do, they homies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Like, when other nations started callin his ass skanky, dat thugged-out biiiatch called his ass dope naaahhmean, biatch? 'Cause thatz what tha fuck tha Germanics gang is supposed ta do. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch bout ta fuckin always have his back n' she pretty shizzle he'd have her back like a muthafucka. Well, they both Germanics aren't they? Gay Baby Prussia Lilli barely talks ta Gilbert. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch only rethugz rappin' bout smokin a lollipop n' Gilbert makin it tha fuck into a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dick joke. Gay Baby Switzerland Lilliz overprotectizzle big-ass brutha whom she loves n' appreciates straight-up much. Dat punk also a part of tha Germanics squad so they pretty tight. One time, Lilli made his ass a sandwich n' axed his ass how tha fuck it smoked, n' da perved-out muthafucka holla'd it smoked like sandwich. Gay Baby Hungary Lilli n' Erzsebet have only talked once but they dopest playaz fo' game. Gay Baby Canada Matthew is literally Lilliz dopest playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch may or may not gotz a cold-ass lil crush on his muthafuckin ass. Then again, they goin ta prom together n' shit. They started a #YoungGayBabyUprising2k14 wit Hutt River n' is plannin on dressin up as Strawberry Shortcake charactas fo' Halloween. Gay Baby Monaco Lilli n' Monaco barely rap yo, but when they do talk, they don't straight-up git along yo. How tha fuck they act dependz on they vibes. Gay Baby Hutt River Hutt River tendz ta be a thugged-out douchebag ta Lilli. Lilli straight-up don't git how tha fuck mah playas likes his muthafuckin ass. Text Posts Lilli's Known For **Tips Fedora* M' Lady *@gaybabycanada masturbates to that strawberry shortcake girl pass it on *he looks even worse without the ridiculous eyebrows can u fucking believe this *talk dirty to me *boy, do i love bondage *canada and bulgaria should just make a weaboo club tbh *the youngest country The Boss Ass Bitch Behind GBL Hi I'm Hary Bloomers, but you can call me Mrs. Bonnefoy. I've been on tumblr for a year (joined October 21, 2012). I love to blog, socialize, listen to music, and love Francis Bonnefoy. uwu <3 Also, I'm rlly outgoing and friendly, if I do say so myself. I'm going through a blogging crisis that's probably never gonna end tbh. Other fandoms I'm into are; *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Dangan Ronpa *Literally any anime. Kup Teraz!